Death and Life: Too Late
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Peter and company manage to rescue Olivia but not before tragedy strikes. This is how Peter copes with the tragedy that befalls Olivia. Part One of my 'Death and Life' Trilogy.


Too Late

Spoilers: Over There (1 &2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did...Olivia would be with us.

* * *

B/N: This is a tragedy story and how Peter copes after events of Over There.

* * *

**Olivia Anna Bishop**

**1979 - 2010**

**Wife. Sister. Aunt. Friend.**

**Always There to Right A Wrong**

**Protector of Humanity**

Peter stares at the gravestone before him, they had found her too late. She had been barely alive when they got to her. By the time they got to this side and to Massive Dynamics, she was given four days by the doctors...she was in full blown organ failure.

He took her home so she'd die in her bed in her home and not in the sterile environment of Massive Dynamics. Ella and Rachel had said their goodbyes and he climbed into bed and held her...that was what she wanted most in the world...to die in his arms.

"Hey Liv, it's Peter...it's been three years since you died. I've continued to work with Broyles, became an official agent of the FBI today...can you believe that?" He chuckled, "Walter and I are back to normal...like before I even found out that I didn't belong. Nina wants me to take over Massive Dynamics...says I have potential to run it." He bent down and laid a rose against the gravestone and smiled. "Still haven't found anyone like you wanted me to...guess I'm just too much in love with a ghost. God I miss you Livy, I love you Sweetheart."

He remembered that time when he had laid holding her.

_

* * *

_

They laid in Olivia's bed holding each other, Olivia looked at him. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me."

_He chuckled and pushed her hair back, kissing her forehead. "Never, what if I asked you to marry me...you said you always wanted to get married." He smiled, "anyway you want. I love you Livy, I want these days to be about you."_

_She nodded, "just a judge, just us." _

_He kissed her and smiled, "I'll have Nina call a favor to someone, she'll get a judge."_

_He reached for the phone but Olivia stopped him, "promise me one thing though."_

_"Anything Sweetheart."_

_She took his hand and held it, "promise me you'll find someone after I'm gone, not right away, maybe after a few months or a year...just find someone else to love. I don't want you to be alone forever."_

_Peter cupped her chin and kissed her head, "I promise but you'll always be the woman I love with all that I am." He looked at her, "I'll learn to love someone but never like I love you."_

_"I love you Peter." She snuggled up to him as he called Nina Sharp, who told him a judge who she'd known for a while would come and also have rings with him. _

_"I want you to remember something." She looked at him, "__Ullus universum, usquam; ego vadum nunquam subsisto diligo vos." He smiled, "its Latin and means 'any universe, anywhere; I shall never stop loving you' and I never shall."_

"_I know." She snuggled up and he held her, kissing her head periodically. "I will never stop loving you either. _

* * *

They were married and two days later Peter woke up to find Olivia had died in her sleep, her hand clutching his. He kissed her head and pulled the sheet over her before calling Nina Sharp, who said she would take care of arranging the funeral...Olivia would even be getting the Presidential Medal of Freedom...for protecting her country and world above and beyond the call of duty.

He held Ella the entire time of the funeral as Rachel was too much of a mess, he cried for the first time since he could remember. It became a ritual with him, everyday he'd get up and call to check on Rachel and Ella before going to work at the FBI. He'd end the day by visiting Olivia and then have dinner with Rachel and Ella, depending on the day as he ate with them on Tuesday and Saturdays. The rest of the nights he either worked with Walter at the lab or they ate dinner together.

That had been his ritual for three years, never missing a day to visit Olivia; whether it was raining or snowing or just plain sunny, he'd always visit her and bring her a rose.

He'd made peace with Walter because it was on the list of things Olivia wanted him to do as well as visit Paris for her...he brought back pictures and laid them on her grave. Her final wish was to return to Iraq and stand in the exact place they met on the fifth year of their meeting...it had been a week before and he came home with a beautiful picture frame made of glass that he placed their picture in.

He still wore his wedding band, hadn't taken it off except to shower in three years. He had a plot arranged to be buried next to her incase something happened. He told Astrid when she asked what if he got married again, 'Olivia was my heart and soul, even if I get remarried, it's beside her I want to be buried' and he planned to.

"Listen, got to go because I have a meeting with Nina but I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed his hand and laid it on the gravestone, "I love you Livy."

* * *

A/N: Should I make a alternate ending?


End file.
